


this christmas i'm giving you my ass

by themwhostrays



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Begging, Biting, Changbin is Chan's pretty doll, Changbin tiny dick, Crying, Dacryphilia, Degradation, Lingerie, M/M, Making Out, Marking, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Piercings, Praise, Prostate Milking, Raw Sex, Rimming, Sexual Humor, Slight faux sympathy, Teasing, Unsafe Sex, dirty talking, oversensitivity, slightly blasphemous content bcs i kinda made fun of xmas songs nyahaha, they fucked on xmas, thigh biting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28069602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themwhostrays/pseuds/themwhostrays
Summary: han wants head: fun xmas idea: hang a mistletoe but instead of kissing you have to fuck whoever is under itpst seung 👉👌: mistlehoe™changbitch: 'tis the season to be sluttyyongbokplokplok: don me now with ur gay liquids falalalala~ lalalala~minho is whore knee: SOMEONE'S HOLE IS GETTING DECKED
Relationships: Bang Chan/Seo Changbin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 82





	this christmas i'm giving you my ass

**Author's Note:**

> hahahaha idk what i'm doing with my life... happy holidays i guess? here's an advanced xmas fic mwa mwa
> 
> feedbacks are highly appreciated.

**han wants head** : fun xmas idea: hang a mistletoe but instead of kissing you have to fuck whoever is under it

 **pst seung 👉👌** : mistlehoe™

 **changbitch** : 'tis the season to be slutty

 **yongbokplokplok** : don me now with ur gay liquids falalalala~ lalalala~

 **minho is whore knee** : SOMEONE'S HOLE IS GETTING DECKED

―-

"Where did you pick that idea, Jisung?" Chan muttered when he passed Jisung and Jeongin's room, the door wide open for him to see the younger man snickering.

"I don't know, I'm just horny." The younger answered non-committaly, furiously typing on his phone after Felix sent him multiple dumb memes the Australian picked on the web.

"Understandable." Chan rolled his eyes, walking away and out of Jisung's line of sight.

"Hyung, we should totally do that." He heard a voice inside the kitchen, entering the door and seeing Changbin slouched on the surface near their sink.

Chan sighed and sat on an empty chair, putting down his half-empty mug of coffee. "No, and please get off the counter."

Changbin groaned and unwillingly jumped off of the counter before trudging and sitting next to the older man. "Bummer, Hyunjin and I were planning to sit under every mistletoe we could see." He pouted.

"Sung? Come with me, I'm going to buy a dozen mistletoes." Chan shouted, standing up almost immediately.

"Hell yeah!" They heard Jisung answer inside his room.

"You thirsty hoe." Changbin teased, clutching his stomach as he dissolved into giggles. Chan only snorted in response.

"Says the one who's targeting every mistletoe he'll find later on." Jisung shouted once again.

―-

Days passed by, and Christmas was very very near, almost every person waiting in anticipation for the clock to strike 12 and for the calendar to declare it's finally the 25th of December.

Other people is excitedly waiting for it so that they can attend the Christmas Mass, or to finally open their presents, or to finally do a feast with their loved ones, but eight particular men have a very different, and _dirty_ , reason to anticipate the known holiday.

Chan woke up rather jolly, picking up boxes of gifts he hid for the others to not sneak and check on it.

He checked the time, his phone informing him that it's too early for his jolly ruckus, the numbers "8:45" in the morning greeting him. He sighed in relief, knowing that the other members are still probably dozing off.

" _Last Christmas I gave you my heart, but the very next day, you gave it away._ " Chan sing-sang, too busy putting his presents under the Christmas tree to mind if his lyrics are incorrect.

"This Christmas I'm giving you my ass." Chan almost stumbled in surprise when he heard a voice speak behind him, turning around to see Changbin standing behind him.

The younger man was standing beside the couch, a suggestive smile adorning his lips.

"Oh, hello there Binnie." Chan smiled nervously but stopped abruptly when he saw Changbin frown slightly.

"Umm... hello to you too, Hyung." The younger man squeaked, red creeping in his cheeks.

"What's wrong?" The older asked, concern filling his whole system after sensing the other's uneasiness. Changbin shrugged, looking down on his feet, his confidence fading away as seconds pass by.

"Don't you like my... Is my outfit funny? I thought I looked good in this... Hyunjin told me I looked pretty..." Squeaked Changbin once again.

And that's when Chan looked at Changbin's whole form, the older man's brain short-circuiting, drinking up the sight of the younger member.

There stood Changbin, wearing nothing but a red silk bra, almost covering up nothing but his nipples, red silk panties, and white thigh highs dotted with tiny green ribbons, hugging his mouth-watering thighs perfectly. A few white straps adorned Changbin's body as well, making his buffed chest look more big and squishy. He was also wearing a red santa hat, hiding some of his blonde locks. Chan squinted and realized that Changbin designed his pretty face with light make-up, and boy did Changbin look absolutely delectable.

"Do you like what you're seeing?" Changbin asked, feigned innocence dripping in his voice.

"Fuck, aren't we supposed to open the presents first? It's too early for my cock to be this hard, love." Chan panted, trying all his might to not pounce at his Junior.

"Don't you want to open me up first?" Is Changbin's only response.

"Holy shit..." Chan was at a loss of words, what was Changbin thinking, thinking Chan could comprehend anything after basically seeing him dressed-up so prettily and only for him to see?

The younger man hesitated for a bit, before looking up, Chan following him. Chan's eyes widened at the glinting ornament on top of Changbin, blood rushing up to his cheeks and down to his cock.

The older's eyes are dark and filled with want, the gentleness and peace in his eyes exchanged with lust and only lust. He carefully walked towards the younger, each and every move of him calm and calculated.

Chan surged towards the other for a bruising kiss, the slightly smaller man throwing his arms around Chan's neck as they slot their lips together. Changbin lets out a gasp that Chan swallows when he pushes his lips apart using his tongue.

Changbin's lips are soft against his own, a hint of cherry touching Chan's taste buds as they continue to devour each other's lips hungrily. The taste was too overwhelmingly sweet for Chan to handle, but he continued, continued swallowing Changbin's each and every moans and whimpers, continued to bite his lips until it bled, continued to kiss him until Changbin was a drooling mess.

"Hyung, if you're planning to bang _The Elf on the Shelf_ , might as well do it inside your room. No one wants to see you cum inside _Santa's helper_." A voice interrupted them, both of them pulling away to look at the culprit, who was obviously Jisung. Jisung, who's always the one who finds happiness from cockblocking people.

Jisung and Hyunjin were staring at them with mild disgust, not that they weren't about to fuck each other too, Hyunjin gripping Jisung's shirt tight while the both of them looked completely debauched. Chan bet one of them purposely stood under the mistletoe in the hallway that Seungmin put there last night.

Changbin rolled his eyes. "I'm dressed up as _Slutty Santa_ , you dimwit." He grumbled before needily pulling Chan into his room, ignoring the two younger men.

"Now, where were we?" Chan chuckled raspily before attacking Changbin's swollen lips once again. He pushed Changbin farther inside the room, until the smaller felt the cold wall touch his warm skin.

"Hyung, touch me already, damn it." Changbin whined, rutting his hips on one of Chan's firm thigh to feel some friction he's wanting, but was stopped by Chan's powerful grip on his small waist. Chan was gripping so tight it might leave bruises later, Changbin hopes so. He wants to stare at the aftermath of all of it sometime soon.

"Hush, precious. I'm going to wreck you and your Christmas and make a mess out of you, and I'm gonna take my time doing that." Changbin whimpered at that, while Chan only smirked.

Chan's warm breath fanned at Changbin's face, the other smelling a hint of mint until the leader suddenly moved and pressed their lips together again.

Changbin thought he would melt right there, Chan's big and veiny hands on his hips as he hoist his body up and against the wall, his legs wrapping around Chan's waist.

"I swear, you'll be the death of me." Chan can't help but release a groan before pulling Changbin's body closer, groping at his ass cheeks, almost enveloping the thick flesh with his large hands.

The kiss they were sharing became heated and more heated, until the both of them unwillingly pulled out, gasping for breath. They wanted to resume; they couldn't get enough of each other's taste, but Changbin didn't dress up for this special occasion for Chan to just suck the soul out of his body using his lips.

Chan remained standing for a while, waiting for the other to finally catch his breath, before bringing the both to and down on the bed.

Changbin's figure bounced slightly on the mattress, whining softly before staring back at the man on top of him. "Hyung...?"

"Not yet, precious. It would be a crime if I don't properly appreciate this art in front of me." Chan smiled, but not his normal smile, not the smile that he always gives to people that make them feel warm and bubbly. No, not that. He smiled at Changbin with such a smile that makes your legs go jelly, your head spinning, your heart beating fast due to anticipation. Yes, that smile.

Changbin didn't dare complain, because if he did, Chan would only tease him more, until he can take no more. He didn't want that.

"I want to wrap my present, you see?" Chan begins talking, tracing his index finger on Changbin's chest. "But it seems that the present itself is already unwrapped."

"So now, I would wrap you again, using my lips, that is." The older man smirked, slightly pinching Changbin's belly button.

Changbin beamed at that. He thought Chan would suck him off, because his neglected cock has been twitching ever since they kissed at the living room, and it badly needs attention, Chan's attention.

Chan had possibly noticed his change of expression, and so he added. "No, don't be so hopeful. I wouldn't want to suck you off. Who even wants to suck your dick?" Chan stared at him condescendingly, his hand moving to tap Changbin's cocklet. "Is this even supposed to be a dick?"

At that, Changbin whimpered quietly, hiding his face using his hands for Chan to not see a stray tear fall from his glossy eyes. Chan still noticed this and gripped the smaller's hands away from his blushing face.

Changbin knew he was small. Everybody in their group knew, his members calling it 'the cutest thing ever' or 'laughable'. He knew it whenever Jeongin strokes it using his large hands, the younger's hand almost covering all of it. He knew it whenever Hyunjin swallows it with his pretty mouth, it isn't even reaching the taller's throat. He knew it whenever Minho laughs and humiliates him until he cries. He knew it.

"Oh no, was I too harsh? Was Hyung too harsh? But I was only speaking the truth." Chan whispered out but not too low for Changbin to not hear. This only made Changbin choke out a cry.

"Don't worry, I'll relieve your pain. Do you trust Hyung?" Chan spoke so sweetly, in contrast of the harsh words he released just seconds ago.

Changbin nodded. He nodded. Even though this will take such a long time. He knew Chan. But he still nodded. Because after all, this is Chan. And Chan can almost do everything perfectly, even as to pleasuring someone.

The older of the two pressed a kiss on the other's collarbone. Pressed another kiss, and another, until it wasn't just a simple kiss anymore. It was suddenly accompanied with bites, suckles, and bruises. Chan kissed and marked until he reached Changbin's unmarked neck. All the time Changbin can only writhe and moan under him.

A loud gasp left Changbin's lips as Chan snuck his hand under his bra. Chan traced the skin around his nipples, avoiding them on purpose just to rile Changbin even more. Changbin breaks off with a choked gasp as Chan finally grabs one of his pecs and kneads it, leaving Changbin sputtering for breath.

" _Ah, Hyung!_ " Changbin moaned, grasping the older's blond locks when he played with the metal piercing that was on one of his rosy buds. He started to thrash around when Chan roughly tugged at the piercing to the point that it hurt. Changbin loved pain, and so he mewled.

Chan lowered his head to suckle Changbin's abandoned one, which perked when he licked at it lightly. He proceeded to toy with the pierced nipple while sucking the other one, leaving Changbin moaning and crying because of the pained pleasure his leader was giving him. Changbin emitted a sniffle which quickly transitioned into a gasp as Chan tweaked his nipple using his slicked tounge.

Chan pinched the studded bud and bit particularly hard, and only stopped when Changbin chanted " _Stop, please Hyung, too much, it hurts, stop!_ "

Changbin was sniffling quietly due to oversensitivity and Chan took pity. He kissed Changbin's lips that was bruised because it was so plump and tasty, Chan couldn't help himself but bite and sip his blood.

"Sorry, precious. Hyung just can't get enough." He spoke unapologetically, because to be honest, he loved seeing tear tracks on Changbin's pretty face. Changbin looked so beautiful when he's like that, not that he's not already beautiful on a daily basis. But still, the sight of Changbin, with his teary and wide eyes, reddened cheeks, bruised and wet lips, and bits of drool and tears wandering around his face, never fails to amaze and arouse Chan.

"Now what am I going to do next?" Chan contemplated for a bit. "There's so much I want to do to you, I want to use you so much no one would get to after me."

The brown haired's tiny cock twitched with interest, more pre-cum leaking out of its throbbing head which was peaking slightly out of his panties that was soaked in cum. The two men didn't even realize Changbin already came just because of Chan toying with his nipples.

Chan's eyebrow lifted at that, a smirk creeping up to his face. "Oh, you like that don't you?" The smaller man only whined loudly in response, squeezing his thighs together, feeling much more smaller because of Chan's hungry gaze. "Answer me, precious. I don't want whines for a response." Growled Chan.

"Please Hyung, use me all you want. I'm all yours for you to play with. I'm your present, remember?" Changbin begged, looking up at the older with tears gathering on his eyelashes and tracking down his blushy cheeks.

And Chan was a weak man, a weak one only for Changbin. "That's my good boy." He murmured.

The blonde started tracing kisses on his pecs, on his stomach, on his belly button that he bit not so softly, and down to his happy trail but purposely avoiding Changbin's poor cock, and finally on his sensitive thighs.

This, this part of Changbin's body is listed to the Top Three of Chan's favorite places to bite. It was just so milky and soft, Chan would never want to miss the chance of marking it up.

Chan pecked his inner thighs ever so softly, his kisses like feathers tickling the blonde's sensitive skin. Sometimes, he licked, sometimes he suckled, sometimes he bit painfully, and at all times, Changbin obediently laid and received all of it.

The blonde grazed his teeth on one unmarked space, sucking it until it turned a purplish color instead of the normal creamy one. "Hyung, it hurts." Changbin informed, biting his lip to try and prevent himself from emitting another lewd sound.

The other only smirked before licking it. "Isn't that what you want? Pain sluts like you find pleasure in receiving these things, am I right?" He mumbled softly, a complete opposite of the words he said.

When Changbin didn't answer, a strong hand hit his left thigh, causing him to scream loudly as spurts of white liquid came out of his throbbing dick. " _Ah!_ " was all he could say while orgasming.

Chan watched, an amused look plastered on his face, watching attentively as the stain on the fabric of Changbin's pretty panties spread out even more, eyes drawn to the panties which did nothing to conceal the Changbin's small cock peeking out slightly. He knew so well that Changbin wouldn't last long; it was a miracle he didn't cum when Chan's lips touched his waiting thighs.

"I was right."

Changbin panted heavily, resting his head on a pillow, tired after cumming for two times already. But Chan wasn't finished yet.

The younger man's eyes widen when Chan moved the fabric to uncover his hole, a wet thing prodding at his rim, his legs feeling like jelly when he realized that it was Chan's tongue.

"Hyung! I thought we're already finished!" He whined, wiggling his hips and trying to lift himself up and away from the older's teasing tongue.

Chan rolled his eyes before pulling Changbin back to his place roughly, his hands gripping Changbin's thighs stronger than ever so that the other can't wriggle away. "Well, you thought wrong."

"You motherfuck― _Holy shit!_ " Changbin yelped as Chan started once again, licking a stripe right along his entrance. The leader circled his tongue on his rim before flattening his tongue, licking broadly, earning a gasp from the younger. He caressed Changbin's tensed thighs to make it relax, reassuring Changbin that all is fine and he'll not do anything other than pleasure him.

He shallowly pushed his tongue inside, repeating it slowly for seconds. A pace was immediately formed, thrusting in and out of Changbin, then he pushed in even farther, feeling a bunch of soft and a little wet stuff touch him. It caused Changbin to moan loudly, almost screaming due to sensitivity. It was his prostate.

Chan didn't listen to the whiny pleas, continuing his assault on the brunette's hole and even inserting his index finger. He added another, and another, until there were four fingers and a hot tongue driving in and out of Changbin.

Changbin has had enough, but his cock wasn't still satisfied after releasing for two straight rows already. He came for another time while Chan still hasn't stopped stimulating his hole without even using his cock.

After excessively pleasuring Changbin, The blonde slipped his tongue out, feeling Changbin's legs slacken, and he sat back up, giving the younger a satisfied grin.

"You're so mean, I hate you so much." Changbin sniffled, his puckering hole squeezing on nothing and the cold air hitting it again, missing the warmth of Chan's tongue.

Chan only chuckled, kissing his lips and letting him taste himself, adding a "Merry Christmas to you too." before standing up to fetch something, presumably lube and condoms.

Changbin was already on Cloud Nine, or even higher than that, and that's only from Chan's tongue, what more if the blonde finally used his cock? Changbin's willing to die to find out. "Hyung, want you now." He purred needily, spreading his legs more to tempt Chan more just for fun.

The leader came back, staring at him like a predator examining his prey. He was holding a small bottle of lube in his hand. He sighed, like it was a chore to give Changbin more, looking at the younger with dark eyes.

"Tell me exactly how you want me to use you, and I want you to ask me politely to fuck you just like that. If you do that, I might just fuck you here and there, fast and good." He growled, removing his clothes as he moved closer and closer to the trembling man.

"I want you to fuck me, raw and rough. Fuck me and make me feel it for days, no, for weeks. Fuck me and don't stop even if I beg you to slow down, please." Changbin panted and even used a facial expression he knew Chan can't possibly deny.

Chan sighed again, but uncapped the bottle of lube and spread it all over his throbbing cock, coating his angry red tip before rubbing it on Changbin's entrance. He rubbed his slicked cock on the cleft of Changbin's ass, before slowly sinking in, sinking deep inside the younger, giving Changbin what he wants, what they both want. Chan moaned loudly at the feeling of heat squeezing him, fuck, it felt good to be inside Changbin, really really good, to be exact.

The younger of the two didn't know if he should pull away from the pleasure or push into it, but decided to do the latter, squirming down to help Chan bottom out. When Chan's finally balls deep inside him, Changbin's hole fluttered closed at the pressure of his veiny dick memorising his every ridge and his every spot.

Chan started moving, and when he moved, Changbin bounced harshly on the mattress, because like what he said, he wanted Chan to fuck him raw and rough, so that's what Chan is doing. He was pounding into him like he wanted the younger to feel him for weeks, and yes, he certainly will.

Changbin can do nothing but mewl loudly as his leader continued driving his cock in and out of him, the constant pressure on his prostate driving him insane. There was no way Changbin was going to last long for he was already so worked up. He thought he wouldn't cum once again, but now, he's right on the precipice, he wasn't closer to the edge, he was already laying beside it.

Chan thought he looked so beautiful with those hazy eyes filled with bliss looking up at him while he relentlessly pounded into him, fucking the brains out of Changbin. It just made Chan move faster than ever, hitting Changbin's prostate dead on. Changbin let out a keening wail, causing Chan's cock inside him to leak profusely.

"I'm going to make you cum so hard you'll cry. Don't you like that, you pretty little doll?" Chan growled and did what he said.

Chan pushed his cock all the way down to his hilt roughly that caused Changbin's vision to blur, and that was all it took for Changbin's fragile composure to break, the smaller man breaking into tears, gasps turning into shuddering sobs as he came for the nth time. He felt his tears streaming down his face, and felt Chan kissing and licking it up. The younger was trying to keep his eyes open, suppressing the urge to roll his eyes backwards when Chan still didn't stop wrecking him even though he already came.

The burn of sensitivity hit Changbin straight and sure, but he didn't want Chan to stop, and so he just laid there and let the older use him, because that's the main reason for all of this.

"Aren't you the prettiest doll? Look at yourself, so pretty when you cry, so pretty only for Hyung." The blonde felt like he's had the wind knocked out of him when his orgasm rushed through him, falling on top of Changbin as he filled the younger up.

When Chan pulled out, he watched as his cum ran down Changbin's thick thighs, pushing the head of his cock back to try and plug all of his liquids inside, making Changbin jolt tiredly, body going limp, the younger finding it hard to function.

The younger of the two basked in the afterglow as Chan gave all his gentleness away, taking care of him when Chan removed the not so decent pieces of clothing he wore and wiped him clean from sweat and cum. The older man didn't leave him naked on the bed, helping him get changed to an oversized shirt and fluffy pajamas that he owned.

When Chan cleaned himself up and was about to climb to the bed and attack him with an embrace, a knock interrupted the soft and warm bubble that wrapped them up.

"Are you finished? Are they finished? I don't hear any screams anymore... Hyung we're going to open up the presents! Stop opening up Changbin and join us you naughty bastard." Minho shouted outside the room, chuckles joining his teasing remark.

"These bitches didn't just fucked like rabbits at the crack of the dawn?! I was peacefully thinking what'll Seungmin Hyung give to me and then boom! Changbin Hyung's wails filled the whole dorm up." Jeongin added, sighing playfully.

"Yeah sure, Merry Christmas to all of you too." Chan croaked and rolled his eyes even though the others couldn't see it, before kissing Changbin's temple softly, watching as the younger's eyes fluttered close and his mouth creeping into a tired yet contented grin.


End file.
